


You and us (open to requests!)

by SDNX11



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I Don't Even Know, I take requests, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, forked tongue, incubus Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDNX11/pseuds/SDNX11
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm doing it!(I don't own marvel so yeah...)Just random one shots from the heart ♡Taking requests as of now.





	1. Care to Dance?

A sudden downpour brought you to hide underneath a tree in central park. 'How convenient' you thought sarcastically.

"Steve I'm serious! I can't just run in the rain I just got this phone and Stark will lecture me for breaking another this month!" A man's voice startled you while you were lost in deep thought.

"You're just gonna let me hang dry? C'mon Steve!" The man groaned in frustration and slumped against the other side of the tree.

"Though break." You said sarcastically 

"Tell me about it" the man replied with equal attitude in his voice.

"Well luckily for you my friend, I'm in the same boat." You chuckled at the situation you've now found yourself in.

"so what brings you to good ole central park." The man asked a simple question, encouraging a conversation  for the sake of avoiding boredom.

"I didn't actually want to come to the park, just cutting through it...short cut I guess." You frowned as you remembered the cute guy you had met weeks before, he asked you out on a date and unfortunately for you he decided to bail for another girl.

"W-what about you?" You asked hurriedly to cover up your flustered state "I usually run the entire route for exercise. Today well, I wanted to see what I've been missing" 

For a moment you both stayed silent and let the sound of rain pounding on the earth fill your ears. 

"Mind if I catch your name, doll?" The man asked, you smiled and bit your lip at the nickname "it's (y/n)." You heard shuffling from the other side of the tree and a few crunches as the man made his way around the plant. "Nice name." He said smoothly as he appeared from the left side of the tree.

"I'm James, but everyone just calls me Bucky." He flashed a shy smile at you and let his eyes wander up and down your body. You took in the sight of his blue eyes and well built figure "w-well nice to meet you." 

Bucky took your hand in his and kissed the soft of your knuckles "pleasures all mine, doll." You gasped at his manners "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on too strong" Bucky quickly withdrew himself and held his hands up cautiously, you giggled at his reaction and shook your head "Not many men around with common courtesy these days" 

Bucky frowned and looked at your (f/c) summer dress, "is that why you're here now instead of with a date?" You sighed sadly and nodded "men today are just animals." Bucky chuckled and took your hand again "Well then 'luckily' for you, I'm not from this time period." He brought out his cellphone with the other hand and began to play a slow song you've never heard before. 

"Care to dance?" He flashed his pearly whites in a dashing smile you couldn't resist. "Alright Bucky, take me back in time." You smirked playfully.

Throughout the entire onslaught of rain, you both danced away to countless songs; from old to new. 

"I know you, you know." You stated while Bucky walked you to your apartment "who doesn't know me..." his lip turned in a little, creating a thin line as his brows furrowed.

"Well I don't know the real you...but I know who you are James Buchanan Barnes." You smiled at his full name "I was a little shocked to meet you in the park, let alone dance with you." Bucky chuckled and spun you around as you both neared the apartment, "thanks for saving the day..." You muttered silently 

Bucky visibly tensed and remained silent "if it's possible would I be able to see you again?" You looked up at him with hope in your eyes.

"I'd like that." Bucky smiled wide and kissed the back of your hand as an unspoken goodbye, "see you around, doll." He waved his metal hand and walked away.

Ever since then you've had secret meetings in central park with your new boyfriend Bucky.


	2. Thin Ice

  
  
"You wish pretty boy." Bucky crossed his arms and stared up at the taller man.  
  
"Pretty boy?! You dare talk to me in that insolent tone?" Loki sneered in disgust.  
  
It was a known fact that Loki and Bucky constantly fought over you. Everyone just wished they would do it in private.  
  
"Brother please leave the man of winter be!" Thor walked to his brother with open arms and a wide grin. "Oh shut up you oaf." Loki spat at the blonde and looked away. Thor frowned while he shrunk back into his stationary stance.  
  
Steve sighed from the lounger he was sitting on "okay you two cut it out. We don't need the base destroyed after we just got it repaired!" Tony shouted as he walked in from another room "You're like little children bickering over a toy that doesn't belong to any of you." Bruce chided from the far end of the room -at least he got his word in- he thought.  
  
Vision looked up from the stove top to watch what was happening until he thought of a solution. "Why not compete for her hand? He who pleases her most shall win?" Wanda scoffed from the island counter and gave Vision a slight shake of the head.  
  
Everyone simultaneously released a long sigh "bad idea Viz." Tony said as he took a swig from his cup of scotch.  
  
"Pleasure?" Both Loki and Bucky said in unison with interested looks.  
  
"Hey Everyone!" You shouted from the hallway leading into the lounging area "lady (Y/N) No!" Thor tried to save you but he failed as Loki and Bucky grabbed you the moment you were in view. "Sorry (Y/N) but we kind of need you for the next couple hours." Bucky grinned before all three of you disappeared with Loki's magic.  
  
Vision held his tongue as all the avengers in the room looked towards him with disappointment "you just had to open your mouth!" One of them complained while the rest started to search for the missing trio. "It was just a suggestion." Vision mumbled somewhat sadly.  
  
"Okay guys where are we going?" You asked with a little glee, you always loved surprises. "Just wait a little longer love." Loki answered sweetly "i don't think I can wait."  
  
Bucky chuckled from behind you, he was the one currently covering your view. His cool metal hand resting just slightly away from your eyes, allowing little peeks here and there.  
  
"Well here we are darling." Bucky announced coolly "shall we begin?" Loki asked the other man with amusement twinkling in his green eyes.  
  
It was an unknown fact that Bucky, Loki and you shared a sexual relationship.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only post the smut when I'm encouraged


	3. Company of three (Loki/You/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

You loved the feeling of their skin against yours; smooth, cold, slick.

The sounds of their pants and groans beckons your closer to the edge, closer to your release. 

It started off simple enough at first, Bucky would caress you gently whereas Loki would coo wicked promises into your sensitive ears; inducing every fibre of your body, setting your skin on fire from lust.

"Your body is a temple, Love." Loki would murmur from underneath you, working his silver tongue as you sat on his face. 

Bucky would occasionally grip your hair in an attempt to push himself deeper down you throat "that's a good girl." He'd say when you brought his entire length into your mouth.

Their praises brought you immense pleasure, knowing full well your body was theirs alone; just as their bodies were yours.

"Lets switch it up a bit doll." Bucky pulled you away from his hard-on and off of Loki whom grunted in protest. "What is it now?" The man beneath you whined as he made to stand. Both you and Bucky chuckled at his childish action "Oh loves, you're both a treat." You licked your lips to have a taste of Bucky's lingering pre-cum.

Loki purred in delight when Bucky sat down with you resting on his lap, legs spread wide for an explicit view. "You are certainly a tease." Loki whispered to Bucky as he sat across from you. 

At first you thought that dating both men would end in disaster, but your expectations were surpassed when they began holding each other hands, flirting whenever possible. 

When they settled their differences and saw what you had seen in them, it just made sex twice as fun.

Bucky ran two flesh fingers down your arousal soaked sex, letting his metal fingers probe in and out of your anus. You gasped at the sudden intrusion to your rectal area, the cold of his metal driving you to madness "b-bucky!" You flung your head back to look up into his steel grey eyes, gleaming with lust and delight.

 Loki crawled towards you both in a seductive manner and harshly wrapped a hand around your throat, blocking off any blood flow to your head but still allowing airflow. 

Bucky and Loki locked tongues as you watched from below. Loki's bulge pressed against Bucky's bare thigh, earning a hearty groan from the God himself. "Lets just take her now, I can't hold on anymore." Bucky moaned from the contact of Loki's hand on his thick length. The God grinned wickedly as he gave it a few pumps before moving down to his knees once again, taking in Bucky's cock with his mouth. You cried out in pleasure from the sight as Bucky moaned into your sensitive ear. 

Bucky took this as an initiative to ramp up his actions. "(Y/N).." Bucky plunged a finger into your rectum just as he inserted two into your cunt. Pleasure sent chills up and down your spine, piling heat into the pit of your stomach. 

Again you felt your orgasm rising, your vision blurring in the process "Loki" Bucky pulled his hands away and lifted you in the air, a 'pop' brining you to your sense as Loki removed his mouth from Bucky's cock. "Yes yes I know." The God held you in place while Bucky positioned his head at the swollen hole of your anus. Loki brought his erection out from his leather pants, pre-cum smearing against your inner thigh.

With your front facing Loki and back towards Bucky, the two men pulled you down onto their aching cocks; filing your holes and stretching them to accommodate their sizes. Pain and pleasure caused you to scream their names in a jumbled mess of words.

"Are you ready love?" Loki asked Bucky whom nodded in reply. allowing his green magic to do the work of lifting you up and down between their bodies Loki grunted and moaned in pleasure from the friction of Bucky's cock and your slick insides rubbing on his own cock, Bucky moaning from the same feelings as his male partner.

Sweat and your arousal soaked all three you as the smell of sex flooded the room "One. More. Thrust!" Bucky slammed himself deep within your ass releasing his seed, filling your hole to brim. Loki pulled you off of him and Bucky, plunging his cock back into your mouth for you taste his salty cum and yourself. 

Loki fucked your mouth as deep as your throat would allow him, taking no remorse in your tears and gagging. Bucky held you up by the thighs and brought your cunt up to his mouth, carefully he supported your body as Loki thrusted faster into your throat. Bucky lapped up his own seed and your arousal as he eat out your swollen cunt. Each thrust of Loki's cock into your mouth and every lick of Bucky's tongue brought you to the edge.

"come for us (Y/N)!" Loki commanded as he took one final thrust into your mouth, forcing you to swallow every last bit. You clenched your thighs around Bucky's head and closed your eyes tightly, allowing the orgasm to take control of your body. Bucky allowed your orgasm to drip down his chest as he lifted you into a bridal style hold, gently lowering you down onto the bed that laid in the middle of the room. 

"Best sex ever." You mumbled in a drunken haze. Loki and Bucky looked towards each other lovingly and then to you, pulling you into a tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first threesome ever written.


	4. Eye for an eye (Tony Stark/Reader)

Tony Stark billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and super hero Iron Man. He is also to cause of your inner turmoil.

"Welcome back Ms.(Y/N)." Jarvis greeted you as soon as you set foot into the tower. "Thank You JARVIS, it feels good to be back." Not.

The only reason you decided to visit the tower was to gather the rest of your things so you could finally move on with life. Tony saw it differently. 

"Well, well well look what the cat dragged in." Tony leaned against a door frame that lead into his lab, face twisted into an amused expression. "Thought you weren't coming back so I took the liberty to send your things out." You came to a halt and whipped your head to look at Tony so fast you knew it looked like it hurt.

 "Where did you send them?!" The playboy shrugged playfully, turning his back on you and walking straight into his lab. "Try salvation army!" He teased from somewhere inside. 

You balled your hands into fists, clenching tightly at your palms. "Tony!!" You screamed in anger and stormed your way into his lab.

Tools littered the steel top counters, papers flitting around from the ventilation blowing and in the midst of it all was a sad looking slump of Tony Stark.

That didn't matter, he had been acting childish and immature since you decided you wanted a normal job. He would give you disgusted looks and call you inappropriate names constantly until one day he took it too far. Now it was just as worse, he had given away YOUR belongings.

"I am sick and tired of this behaviour! I thought about coming here not to just gather my things but to see if you're ready to be a proper adult!" You lectured him for a few minutes more, losing your composure and cool within seconds. "You've been treating me like a big pile of crap! To think I actually thought about a future with you even though we never dated and you had no romantic feelings whatsoever!"

Emotions and thoughts raked your brain of any logical thinking as you went on a rampage through his lab "hey, hey (Y/N) that's important I kind of-" crash "need that.." Tony brought his hand to a fist above his head and laughed menacingly "oh you shouldn't have done that!" He gritted his teeth and glared at you "eye for an eye friend." Rolling your teary eyes you tried to leave the lab but instead came face to face with the door "what the?" 

Two arms slammed onto the door, resting on each side of your head. "You're going to pay for that (Y/N)" you shuttered at the venom lacing his tone, he was furious. "I-I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean it, really I didn't!" You tried to laugh it off when Tony pushed himself onto your backside, his left hand moving to your waist. "What do you think you're doing?" With wide eyes you turned your head back to look at Tony's serious face. "You owe me, I'm just taking your payment from your body (Y/N) because I know you can't afford the money." 

His strong hand kneaded your breast roughly while he rested his head against your shoulder. "I'll find a way to pay w-with money so please." Tony brought his right arm to wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You bit your lip to keep from making a sound when Tony pinched your erect nipple through your clothes. "These are in the way." You gasped at the sound of fabric ripping away, cool air from the vents nipping at your exposed skin "that's so much better." He mumbled hungrily at the sight of your breasts. Embarrassment flooded your cheeks with red when Tony brought both of his hands to your chest.

You struggled to keep yourself from giving into his tempting touch "you like it don't you kitty." Tony teased into your ear with his hot breath. You could only let out a shallow breath, followed by a barely audible moan. 

"Mr. Stark, I don't mean to interrupt but Ms. Potts is here to see you." JARVIS announced in the nick of time. Tony groaned in annoyance, still keeping his hold on your breasts "fine...but (Y/N) this isn't over." Finally he removed himself from you and took off his shirt to give you "Sorry about your clothes, nice rack by the way." You had just been sexually harassed by the Tony Stark and he acted like it was just another day at the office. 

Funny thing is that you enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than you should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part 2?


	5. Eye for an eye pt2 (Tony Stark/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of my Tony Stark fics.

Friday night and you had no plans. Who would've guessed? Ever since you had left the tower, life became a bland repeat of work and sleep.

With nothing better to do you sent a quick text to Steve, eager to hear gossip you've been missing out on.

**_Starboy_ ** **_: hey (Y/N)_ ** **_it's_ ** _**been awhile.** _

**_You:_ ** _**I** _ _**know** _ _**....** _ **_how_ ** _**have** _ _**things been?** _

_**Starboy** _ _**:** _ _**it's** _ **_been alright, just a_ ** _**little** _ _**boring since** _ **_you're_ ** _**not here** _ _**anymore** _ _**.** _

You smiled at this and sighed, you never realized that life would be this plain without the avengers around.

_**Starboy: he really misses you, you know.** _

_**You: who?** _

**_Starboy: Tony. He_ ** **_hasn't_ ** **_thrown_ ** **_a_ ** **_party_ ** **_or even bothered with Pepper_ ** _**ever** _ _**since you left.** _

**_You:_ ** _**I** _ **_see......_ **

**_Starboy_ ** **_:_ ** _**maybe** _ **_you_ ** **_should_ ** **_talk to him_ ** **_because_ ** **_we all know you_ ** **_didn't_ ** _**want** _ **_to move out for a normal life._ **

You bit your lip, staring at the small screen in your hands. Talking to Tony wasn't exactly what you've been thinking of doing, nonetheless it was something that definitely had to be done.

_**You:** _ _**alright** _ _**I'll** _ _**try...** _

Putting your phone aside you got up off the couch and shuffled to the balcony, your fuzzy slippers keeping your feet nice and warm. You flipped the latch of the doors and gently pushed on the glass, opening it just enough for you to squeeze through.

It was a full moon out and the skyline of New York just made it seem so much more breath taking.

"So...you've been doing better than I thought." A gruff voice came from the dark corner of the terrace, scaring you half to death. You squinted at the corner and made out a familiar figure, the noticeable glint of light in steel giving away their identity.

"Tony? What the hell are you doing here?" Suddenly feeling conscious of yourself, you brought your arms to cross over you chest in an attempt to not look nervous. "How long have you been sitting there nevermind."

The man stayed silent, studying your actions with deep thought. "(Y/N)" was all he said as he stepped out of the classic Iron Man suit. You took a step back just as he stepped forward, foot steps following in a little dance until you found yourself holding onto the railing; staring at a man who looked as though he had lost everything.

"We need to talk." He made a motion with his hands to assure you of how serious he was "I was just about to contact you actually..." You admitted cautiously "I know that I acted like a jerk and I didn't have any right to give your things away I just..." He a dragged a hand through his slick hair, frustrated with his lose of words "listen I'm here to make things right or...maybe even fix it a little because you said you had romantic feelings for me right?" You raised a brow, mouth opened slightly in shock. Tony Stark had taken the time to actually seek you out and apologize, like really apologize.

"What's your point Tony." He stopped his moving about and turn to face you clearly "my point is that you need to come back home. This place isn't you...." with wide eyes you tried to say something but decided against it "the gang misses you a lot....I um....miss you a lot" he whispered the last bit under his breath, not wanting to seem weak in front of you now.

"Would you like to talk over some wine?" Sparing him the humiliation of explaining himself you smiled at his dumbfounded expression "yes." Once again Tony was Tony and you wouldn't have it any other way.

One glass turned into a bottle, a bottle turned into three and things kind of became hazy from then on.

At first you were enjoying a good conversation of the old days and next thing you knew, Tony Stark had you naked and whimpering under his touch.

"We never did finish what we started at the lab." You nodded breathlessly when his fingers grazed over your sweet spot, sloshing sounds emanating with every thrust of his hand.

"You're soaking wet (Y/N)...I knew you couldn't resist me." He laughed happily, finally finding what he was missing in you; literally in you. "Tony" you whined at his slow pace, feeling the need to have more of him in you. "Patience kitten. I'm just getting started." Tony licked his chapped lips at the sight of you squirming under him.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Tony made the brash desicion to take you then and now. "Tony! Stop ripping my clothes off!!" The playboy made a face that said - not my problem- which in fact was his problem. "Don't worry about it babe, I'll buy you better clothes." To get justice for your poor clothing, you too took his designer shirt in your hands and tore it in half "hey! Do you know how much this shirt cost!" Reciprocating his actions you shrugged "don't worry about it baby, your body is worth more than money." Tony grinned at your words, you were in it for it now. 

_too be continued~_


	6. The ghost of you (Steve/Ghost! Reader)

Melancholy.

His life was a big blur of grey hues. It seemed as though art was a myth and colors were ancient history; because lately he hasn't seen any of it.

"Hey pal, you doin' okay?" A man from the hotdog stall asked, he noticed Steve had been staring at the menu for the last 10 minutes now.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine." He scrambled to collect himself before moving on, the man at the stand called out for him "here pal, it's on the house...heard it's a heat wave coming and you don't look too fresh." The man handed Steve a cold bottle of water, Steve smiled at his act of kindness and gladly accepted.

For as long as he could remember, or as long as he could tell; colours never appealed to him even if he could see them clearly. Everything he came across was a dull bland colour, making his life just as miserable as it was back in the day.

That's when he seen it, off in the distance a glint of something peculiar coming from an antique long since forgotten. Just as he had suspected, a phonograph was set up in the middle of the empty square, you dancing around it whilst giggling.

The moment he laid his eyes on you, it was like magic. An array of exotic colours fluttering off of you, sunlight creating a golden halo around your head. 

You stopped dancing to extend a hand to the man who was currently gapping at your public performance. "Dance with me!" You commanded once he put a strong hand in your small one. "Okay?" He chuckled at your eccentric dance moves, hips twisting and legs shaking with adrenaline.

When the song playing on the record ended, you both stood in the silence of it all. "Thank You." Was all he said with a bow of his head and then he was off, you seen him attempt to look back but you wouldn't have it.

"Don't look back Steve." You shouted at his retreating figure.

You felt happy to have a final dance with your first love once again. Slowly you disappeared with the setting sun, memories of the past taking you back to where you belonged; back to 1945.


	7. Dream a little dream of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for all the changes, im using a phome to update this chapter and it's rather difficult.
> 
> Title and story inspired by Dream a little dream of me a song originally by Ella Fitzgerald but the Doris Day cover is absolutely lovely.

"This is for all the lovely gentlemen sitting in the crowd tonight." You sang in a flirtatious voice, moving a hand to your hip, chest slightly held out as you began to sway to the beat of the bass.  
  
Your leg peeking through the slit in your black velvet dress left much to the imagination, It was all for show though -you were a professional singer after all.  
  
The chrome coloured mic was fitted between your fingers delicately but tight enough so you wouldn't drop it. The red of your lips entranced many men in the crowd, promising things that made the women huff in envy for your charming looks.  
  
It was a regular occurrence to have men throw themselves at you and for women to threaten you, but it didn't stop you from chasing your dreams. One day you thought to yourself - One day you'd leave this two bit town and find fame, not to say fortune wasn't included as well.  
  
"Dream a little dream of me~" you closed your eyes for a moment and opened them again, instead of empty faces you were met with a handsome fellow. His blue eyes sparking something inside the depths of your stomach.  
  
His gaze told you that he was just as surprised as you were.  
  
"Still craving your kiss." You sang as the twinkle in his eyes melted your heart, a sign you had seen many times before, a myth you never thought you'd experience in all your years.

As the song carried on you continued to sway your hips, watching him make his way to your stage. Slowly the song ended with you saluting the soldiers who were departing in the morning, such a sad thing you thought.  
  
Momentarily you forgot about the blue eyed man who stole your heart until he rested a hand on your hip from behind, bringing his other hand to grip your arm playfully once you exited the spotlight.  
  
"You were absolutely charming doll."  
  
"Why thank you, but I'd have done better if you weren't so darn distracting." You pulled away from his embrace and faced him with a smirk.  
  
He grinned and took your hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss "the name is James, James Buchanan Barnes." He held onto your hand awhile longer, his blue eyes gazing into your own with a glint of something suggestive.

"Well I'd never." You chuckled at him with delight, covering your mouth with your free hand "what's your name darling?" His brow raised as he displayed a dashing smile you couldn't resist.  
  
"(Y/N) (L/N), I reckoned you already know from the posters outside, you little deviant." Teasingly you pushed his shoulder slightly, pulling away from him and leading him to a quiet corner where you could both talk in private. He followed at your trail like a puppy ready to pounce you at any moment, and that was the moment you were waiting for.  
  
"I don't normally allow my audience to approach me, but for you I'm making an exception." James perked up at your statement and edged closer to your side of the booth "that's a very flattering thing to know doll, now how bout you skip this joint and head out for a walk on the town with me?"  You debated for a moment and reluctantly agreed to his invitation, what's the harm in indulging a solider before his departure?  
  
You told him to wait while you changed into a more appropriate attire, the chilly wind wasn't  going to do well for your showy outfit. When you finally made your way outside you spotted him leaning against the wall, even such a simple action had you believing that the feeling you felt earlier wasn't as illusion after all.  
  
Pulling the sleeve of your beige coat you mustered up the courage and walked straight into his view "shall we?" You held out an arm for him, smiling triumphantly when he hooked his in yours. "We shall."  
  
Throughout the entire night you and James caused plenty of trouble by running through the streets, playing a game from your childhood. "You two miscreants!" An elderly woman cursed you both for waking her up as she sat in a rocking chair, one of many that decorated the deck of the home.  
  
You didn't care, all that mattered was the butterflies and adrenaline coursing through your veins as James twirled you around the pier. The light from the moon reflecting off the water, the sounds of wind flowing through the tall weeds that littered the pond; creating a melody that only those near could hear.

The sun was rising in the distance, signalling it the end of a night well spent. You felt sad that he had to leave in the morning but pride filled your heart knowing he'd serve your country well. 

"You see this here?" He brought a small golden rose from his pocket and placed it in your palm, smiling st the stunned look on your face. You spun it around in your fingers, marveling at the different stones that decorated it "I'd like you to have it."  You gasped and looked up at him in horror "I couldn't possibly! It's way too much for little old me." You put the trinket back in his hand and looked away.

James frowned and held onto it tightly, his blue eyes cast downwards to the planks that made up the pier.

"I think it's about time we get you home, my platoon leaves when the sun reaches the highest peak." He said somberly, even he didn't want the night to end but sadly life wasn't always fair.

The walk back into town was quiet, the only people out and about were those still drinking or those trying to find their way back home. Neither of you dared to meet each other's eyes, afraid of the consequences that would follow after. 

When you made it to your front gate you knew it had to be done, otherwise you'd regret this moment for the rest of you life. "Thank you James, you realy know how to show a girl a good time." You didn't need to see that he was smiling, you knew he was.

"For a dame like you, heck I'd show you the world!" You laughed wholeheartedly at his answer, not even for a whole did you know each other and yet saying goodbye now was the hardest thing you'd ever have to do.

Taking a deep breath for courage, you turned to look into his eyes, the blue sweeping you in like the tidal of an ocean. You knew that it was a love never meant to be, but that didn't stop you from wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him down to crash your lips against his, savoring the feel and taste of his mouth as if he were to die at any given moment.

James froze for a minute, surprised at the sudden intimacy you forced on him. Once he regainrd his senses he closed his eyes and began to reciprocate the action, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer. Never wanting to let you go.

You pulled away and whispered into his ear "dream a little dream of me."

After that day you received letters from Bucky every chance he could send them, but for a few months the letters stopped coming. You began to lose hope, assuming he'd instead found another gal, you couldn't dare bring yourself to think he died in battle.

But in fact your worse fears came true when a man in uniform arrived at your day on a gloomy Sunday afternoon, he saluted you before bringing a small package from his arms, handing it to you and saying apologises for your loss. 

You opened the package and let out a sob, the sight of a beautiful golden rose and a picture of James bringing you some comfort at least.

You turned over the picture and read the words of your song you sang to him that day. 

_**"Dream a little dream of me, doll."** _

_**\- James Buchanan Barnes** _


	8. As blind as they come (Loki/Blind!Reader)

The smell of Migardian healing supplies irritated Loki's nose, the sight of faded white walls made his eyes dry from the fluorescent lights. 

Why was he at a hospital? He did not know due to Starks lack of proper management and explanations. 

Only lucky enough to catch the words "charity" and "visit" being tossed around from Avenger to Avenger.

Tony knew that Loki loathed people, maybe this was some elaborate prank set up to drive him mad- Fortunately his suspicions were laid to rest when a group of sick children and teens alike came running to them in cheers. 

Of course they avoided him but he didn't mind, their squealings brought him nothing but a terrible migraine.

For what seemed like hours Loki stood in the hallway that lead to the children's play room, there's no point in entertaining little rug rats who didn't even know who he was. 

"Why aren't you in there?" 

"Why should I be?" He snapped involuntarily, irritation fueling his anger. He assumed it was Natasha or Wanda who said that, but he was wrong.

"Well, you're apart of them aren't you?" Loki smirked at her reply, either she didn't hear his tone or chose not to; nonetheless it was an intriguing notion.

"Actually no. I am on probation and must stay within their view at all times." 

"Must be tedious to attend things like this." She offered a weak smile, whether it was genuine or forced Loki couldn't tell due to the dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. 

"It is much better than sitting locked away in a tower without anything to do all day." The mystery girl laughed at his words and leaned on the wall opposite to him. 

"You are a very introspective person, aren't you?" She added after a moment of silence, Loki shrugged in response "is it not obvious enough?" 

"From the sounds of your attitude it would seem so." A mortal who could withstand his snark remarks, this was becoming an interesting first encounter.

"Might i ask your name?" 

"You already have your excellence." The girl mocked a bow and grinned mischievously at the God of mischief himself. 

Loki scoffed and folded his arms "I prefer 'My King' instead." 

The girl flashed him a genuine smile before tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear "I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you....Or is it too late for first impressions?" Loki laughed heartily, a deep entrancing sound resonating from his chest that also brought you to laugh.

"You are a very interesting person (Y/N), I have never met a mortal as witty as you." You blushed at the compliment and shrugged, "am I ever going to find out who you are?" 

Loki was about to answer when Tony cut him off "your royal pain in the ass let's go! Say bye bye to four eyes." Loki frowned and turned to look at you with a scowl on his face "I'm sorry for Tony, he is not trained to keep his mouth shut." 

"Its alright, I've heard worse." You pushed yourself off of the wall and pulled a a small rod from your bag, flicking it out to reach its full potential. Loki's eyes widened in surprise "You are blind?" 

"Yes, yes I am." You replied cheerfully and brushed passed him, tapping your stick around to find your footing when you heard him "Loki, Loki Laufeyson." You smirked and turned your head to face him "I know, i recognize your voice." 

Once again you turned to leave, this time successful as Loki watched you in awe. "You forgot to ask her her number reinder games. You'll probably never see her again." Tony patted Loki's shoulder and tugged him along.

"That's fine, I'll find her on my own Stark." Loki looked back at the hallway you disappeared down, your sunglasses in his hand.


	9. Thor and Skyrim (Thor/Reader.)

The sounds of steel clashing, shields bashing, blood of your enemies splattering on the cold hard ground was all your heard aside from a static caused by adrenaline.

The war was nearly over but your numbers were thinning, troops stretched across the field as you fought bravely for Skyrims honor.

"Fall back! We are outnumbered!" One of the commanders yelled in desperation. Even with all your careful planning and plotting the war still was not in your favor.

With no fall back up plan you had to pull out your final card, call in the cavalry or die.

"Do not cower! Heed my call and fight!!" You shouted through the crowds of men and women who tried to get to safety. None of them listened, they were either too afraid or too ignorant to you and your withdrawn power.

You murmured a spell into your left hand, purple lights flitting around a black ball that was cast afloat in your palm.

"Fight for me man of storm!!" The ground shook as the skies above thundered and filled with black clouds, lightening striking the ground, bringing life to stones and moss.

The mass being made no haste to bring down your enemies, striking where you could not reach.

Fire blasting and ice shattering around you had you trembling with anger, you couldn't lose now, not ever.

_________________

 

"My lady! It is not yet dawn why are you shouting commands of battle!?" Thor stumbled into the entertainment room where you sat with a virtual reality headset on, completely oblivious to his presence.

 

Thor chuckled at this and came to take off the device. You shouted at him in protest. 

 

"Thor! I was almost the-" a large index finger covered your mouth, shushing you in respect for the rest of the people who slept on the floor.

 

Thor laughed at your frustrated expression and used his hand that rested on your mouth to hold your chin up, his thumb caressing your lips in a suggestive manner.

 

"Your mouth sounds delightful when crying in battle, but even more lovely when in pleasure." Instantly heat pooled between your inner thighs, blood rushing to your cheeks.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Your open mouth entranced Thor, skillfully he stuck the pad of his thumb against the flat of your tongue, a lewd slurp emitting as he removed his digit to trace your lips again.

 

"I have heard you a many times at night lady (Y/N)....You are not as quiet as you hoped." You gasped in pleasure when he stuck his thumb back into your mouth, his eyes demanding that you suck, a demand you happily obliged to.

 

Moans and slurping sounds filled the room as you continued to suck on Thors fingers, exciting him to an extent where he lifted you from the couch and marched to his own quarters. Throwing your VR headset and controls down without a second thought.

 

"Your mewls have kept me up late at night, banishing me to have restless night's wishing you were at my bedside." Thor admitted as he wrapped your legs around his waist, one strong hand holding you up by the small of your back. His thin jogging pants left none to the imagination, his length clearly visible as it pressed against the cotton fabric.

 

Biting your lip you turned away in embarrassment "don't not shy away my lady, you are gorgeous." Thor moved his hand to cup your ass, his big palm completely covering it as he squeezed and massaged gently. 

 

You fought back a moan when you passed the others living quarters, afraid to be caught in such a compromising position.

 

Before he could enter the room you flung your arms around his neck, pulling his lips to crash against yours. He moved his mouth against yours just as hungrily, a deep loud groan causing his chest to vibrate against your own. 

 

When the threat of taking you there in the hallway came to mind, Thor used his last remaining restraint to pull away and lead you into his room, hands still caressing your ass, only rougher than before. 

 

Throwing your head back you allowed a husky moan to escape your throat, the grip Thor had on you made you soaking wet. His erection pressing into your thigh didn't help either.

 

"May I have your permission?" Thor motioned to your breasts with his head.  Breathlessly you agreed, allowing Thor to lower you onto his gigantic bed. Plush sheets met your body, swallowing you whole as Thor moved onto his knees, positioning himself above your smaller body.

 

It would be a lie if you said you didn't want it, of course you did, he was the God of freaking thunder.

 

"Tell me love, would you rather command me? Or I command you?" Thor breathed out as he began to remove your clothing one by one. 

 

First he removed your shirt, lifting it barely above your upper chest to plant kisses against your abdomen moving up to kiss along your navel. You shuttered against his soft lips, gasping with each kiss that sent heat to your stomach. 

  
"Thor." You whined at his slow movements, tired of being denied the release you haven't felt in years.

"Aye lady (Y/N), have patience and let me worship you properly." After that the next thing to come off was your pajama shorts, the delicate fabric brushing down your legs while Thor continued to remove your shirt as well.

He pulled back and stood on his knees, taking in the sight of your half naked body. He sighed a content sigh and trailed his rough hands around your hips, moving up and down along the side of your body.

It felt as though you were on fire, shocks of electricity setting you alight, goosebumps tickling your body with thrills of his touch.

He brought a hand behind your back and unclipped your bra; taking the undergarment and discarding it somewhere in his dark room.

Thor removed his shirt before he continued his attack on your body, darting his tongue out to flick it against your perked nipple.

He kneaded your breasts and pinched the nip of them ocassioanally, sending waves of pleasure to every inch of your body. You gasped and moaned in his skillful hands, allowing yourself to become undone with every kiss and bite to your smooth body.

Taking your arousal soaked panties in hand, Thor smirked playfully and pulled them off in one fell swoop. Taking any logical thinking you had left along with it.

"You're are going to need to be quiet love, because I swear once I am do-" you grabbed your panties and shoved them in your mouth, the action  surprising and arousing Thor greatly.

He stared at you with wide eyes, a grin slowly etching on his face. "Oh how you tease me my lady." It was now or never, you thought while spreading your legs wide for Thor to have a full view of your wet sex.

He was stunned by your beauty, the curve of your waist and length of your smooth legs were his favorite parts to look at. But the sight in front of him now triggered a powerful instinct he hadn't had since his time in Asgard.

In a lust fueled rage Thor removed his pants and boxers, gripping your ankle afterwards to pull you against him.

"I will please you so that no man will ever be able to fill that need within you." His eyes were low, shadowed with a dark lust for you. "No more teasing, no more distractions Thor I want you now." You removed the panties from your mouth to speak but Thor shoved them back in. "Than I shall give it to you."

True to his word, Thor positioned himself at your entrance, quickly running the tip along your slit to soak his cock before entering. You arched your back involuntarily at his action, giving him way to ram himself straight into you, hitting harshly against your g spot.

Thor wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you against his body for more control over his thrusts into you. The slapping of skin and your moans encouraged Thor to switch his position, twisting you around as he sat down and began to hold you in place, bucking his hips up to pound deeper in you.

Sweat clung to your body, creating a glow as your power of water and the Gods lightning mingled, a battle of domincace unknowingly started.

You leaned into his shoulder, allowing the orgasm building up to take over. Thor felt it too as your walls clenched around his shaft, the slick insides making him grunt in pleasure.

You couldn't handle it, the length and width of him was enough to drive you insane but the electric shocks surrounding you both blinded you with lust. Thor pumped himself in you harder than before, his climax also closing in on him.

White flooded your vision, beads of sweat floating around in the air as your powers were unleashed. Your orgasm poured out, making it easier  for Thor's cock to slip in and out. Your muffled scream against your soaked panties sent shockwaves to Thor, his seed spilling inside of you and pouring on his thighs as he pulled you off of him.

Gently he set you down, bringing the covers over you both as he snuggled into your backside. You pulled out your panties and threw them somewhere you could easily find in the morning. For now you were enjoying the afterglow of sex and Thors cuddles while Thor cooed sweet words into your ear, feathering soft kisses along your back neck and shoulder.

"Goodnight love" Thor whispered sleepily, pulling you closer and quickly falling asleep with you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Thor a little love and he shall give you his seed!


	10. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delays of all kinds until finals are done so have this little smut.

"You are beautiful" you breathed out in awe.

"So are you, love." Loki smiled at your reaction, his fondness for you growing tenfold.

You marvelled at his blue skin, the intricate white lines that decorated him were enchanting. Red eyes watched your own as the flicked from limb to limb, just as beautiful as his green ones.

You reached out to touch him, only for him to flinch away.

"I wouldn't recommend that, it'll burn."

Reluctantly you pulled your hand away without a word and retreated to the easel behind you. It's placement just at the right corner, away from the light pouring through the windows.

The loft apartment you both shared had plenty of window's, allowing just enough light to shine through onto Loki's body. It brought out his most attentive features, like the angle of his jaw and the crease in between his abdomen; his beauty was that unmatched by any being in the universe. 

For several hours you both stayed like that. Loki posed as you captured every moment with a flick of your wrist and pigments of paint staining the canvas, passion fueling every stroke of your brush.

The sun began to set, obstructing your view of his body. You had nearly finished his ebony hair just as he reverted his form back, much to your displeasure. 

"I think we should continue tomorrow darling, night has already fallen." His suggestion made you grunt in frustration.

"Fine."

"Stubborn as always I see." Loki chuckled at your moist pout lips and the small scrunch of your nose. No matter what face you pulled, whether it be mad or happy, he was always delighted to see them; so long as it was you.

"May I have a peek?" Loki tried to peer over the edge of the canvas, desperate to see what you painted of him. Instinctively you threw a canvas tarp over it and stood with your arms crossed defensively, shaking your head with a firm nod. 

"Not until it is finished Loki." Now it was Loki's turn to make a face, along with a click of his tongue in dissatisfaction. Unlike you however he let it slide as he made his way to the large plain windows, gazing down at the city lights of New York with wonder. 

Soon after an idea popped into his head, one he thought of many times before but could never bring himself to ask you; in fear of you being repulsed.

"Standing here in the midst of this city view only has me thinking of one thing." You turned your head to look at him with a raised brow, curious of the answer. "World domination?" You replied sarcastically, that to which Loki just laughed at sincerely.

"Hmm possibly yes." You made a noise of your own disapproval which again made Loki laugh. "No my dear I'm beyond that." 

Moving from the easel you walked to Loki's side and faced the windows, trying to figure out what he was trying to prove. But all you had to see was the plain view of a city you've seen everyday, so why did Loki think much of it now?

"What is it then?" You looked up at him with innocence plastered all across your face, a look that made Loki weak in his restraint.

You swore you seen a mischievous glint in his eyes as he positioned himself behind your body.

"This is all I can see love." 

Loki's green magic engulfed your body, removing any piece of clothing you wore. A cold breeze from the A/C chilled your body, causing your hairs to stand on end.

"L-loki!"

"Hush darling." Loki bit his bottom lip whilst marvelling in the sight before him. "Perhaps this would make it so much more....delightful." gently he placed one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder, pulling and pushing you into a bending position.

An involuntary squeal passed your lips once the cold glass pressed against your breasts, your nipples perking from the sensation.

"People can see us Loki!" You tried to argue but it fell on deaf ears. Loki simply shrugged it off and began his prodding over your body, starting from your arms that were currently pressed onto the glass for support.

Loki stroked small circles along your hands and slowly trailed them down the length of your arms, barely allowing his fingers to graze the skin. His green eyes glowing with amusement and greed.

He brought his hands from your arms and down to your shoulders, leaning in to give his arms more reach as he cupped your breasts. Cool slender fingers kneaded over your soft mounds, ocassioanally pinching your perked nipples to rip a moan from your throat. 

"Let them see....let them see me own you love." Loki's husky breath tickled your ear, leaving it hot and sensitive to the touch.

Loki continued to caress every curve and crease of you, determined to make you beg and mewl in his hands. Hot pants from your mouth fogged the window, creating steam as it cooled away from the wind pushing onto the opposite side of the glass. 

"Please Loki, it's too embarrassing." You reared your head to look at Loki, unshed tears from pleasure pooling in your eyes. "If I didn't know any better." He smirked deviously as his finger slid through your cunt, your arousal soaking his digit before he could even insert it. "I'd say you enjoy it."

Mercilessly he dragged his finger over your clit, moving in circular motions. Your pleas to stop only drove him to continue his attack on your sensitive swollen bud.

Embarrassment and heat flooded your thoughts while Loki let his index finger slip inside of your moist cavern. He dipped it in and out playfully, the actions driving you insane with need. 

"Loki please." 

"Such a pathetic moan, I'm sure you could do better." Loki flexed his finger to push against the slick insides of your cunt with precision, knowing full well where he was poking. 

With a yelp of pleasure you bucked against his finger, needing more friction to get what you wanted. 

"Please Loki, my king let me come!" Pride and ego be damned you needed him now, even if the whole of New York was watching from below. 

Instead of giving you what you needed he pulled his finger out and brought it to your mouth, forcing you to taste the juices of your sex. "Maybe another time (Y/N), I don't want anyone else to see your face of bliss."

Once again green magic fluttered around your body, replacing the clothes that were removed before. "Damn you Loki." Feeling flustered and sexually frustrated you turned around to see Loki examining the painting you had covered. 

"This is picture perfect or however your kind say it my love." 

You stared at him with a blank look and flipped him off, one way or another you'd get the satisfaction you deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at this.


End file.
